


One Hour before Dawn

by Tarasque



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin Is A Softie, Fanart, Kiss me goodbye, M/M, dwalin's mohawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarasque/pseuds/Tarasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Saetha's story Kiss me goodbye.</p>
<p>Dwalin and a sleeping Thorin just before Dwalin leaves with Thraín, and if you want to know more, you'll just have to read Saetha's fic!<br/>Rated for nudity</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hour before Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saetha/gifts).



> Just lineart in pencil on paper for the moment.  
> It would look better with dark colours and shadows since the scene takes place at night. I hope to find the time to colour it later (well, in the next ten years since I should be drawing diagrams of meander avulsion instead...)

ETA: All hands present and accounted for, I told myself. And I felt particularly proud of Thorin's left hand. And arm. I'm sure he hogs the bed, I told myself.

And then I scanned the thing, and looked at it on a screen, and thought that left arm looked awkward, and I preferred the composition without that arm drawing the picture down. And I wasn't so sure he'd be the kind to sprawl when sleeping... So here's a new version, with another arm position, a few lines redrawn, and a more careful scan.

I'd love to know what you think :)


End file.
